The present invention pertains to lighted hand irons and other portable plate type heaters and more particularly pertains to a lighted bonding iron.
Heat activated adhesives are being used more and more in construction and manufacturing. In applying carpet or other sheet materials to surfaces irons are used to both heat interposed bonding material and to ensure full contact between the surface and sheet material while the bonding material is hot. In many factory environments adequate lighting is readily available, however, in other environments, such as bonding of carpet in a closet or new construction, adequate lighting is often unavailable or impractical.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved lighted bonding iron.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lighted bonding iron which provides light to both the front and rear.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lighted bonding iron which provides light close to the iron and at a high angle of incidence.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lighted bonding iron which provides light at two different angles of incidence.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lighted bonding iron which incorporates lamps positioned so as to be protected against impacts and yet is unobstructed during use.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved lighted bonding iron which meets all of the above desired features.